Sobre Meninos, Meninas e Lobos - Sterek UA
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: Um veterinário, um pai solteiro, uma menina de 5 anos e um dever de escola. Como tudo isso pode se misturar e virar um bonito relacionamento?
1. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Os personagens nesta fic são todos de Teen Wolf, mas a fic é toda Universo Alternativo, então nada de lobisomens e caçadores. Só usei os personagens pq a personalidade e os atores são lindos demais... E tirando a Mel, nenhum personagem aqui me pertence. Infelizmente._

_Ah, a fic é slash, ou seja relacionamento homoafetivo entre dois homens, no caso Derek e Stiles. Não gosta, não leia! Gosta, então leia, comente e faça uma autora feliz XD_

Stiles estava parado na porta do quarto há pelo menos 10 minutos olhando a bagunça que parecia ter sido provocada por um pequeno furacão. Respirou fundo e entrou no cômodo, abaixando-se para recolher do chão os brinquedos e roupas espalhados por todo lado.

Abriu o baú de madeira feito por seu pai e guardou as oito Barbies que achou pelo caminho, o dinossauro cor de rosa, a boneca da Tinker Bell, algumas panelinhas, uma jarra, duas bolas da Hello Kitty e uma caixa de legos. Colocou os livros infantis na prateleira acima da escrivaninha colorida e as roupas sujas na cesta de plástico que levaria para a lavanderia.

Só então alcançou a janela e abriu as cortinas cor de rosa. Uma coisinha pequena reclamou, embolada no edredon florido sobre a cama de grade amarela.

- Hmmm, pai... Só mais um pouquinho...

Ele sorriu para o nada, pensando o quanto aquela coisinha loira, agora sentada na cama, coçando os olhinhos e com o cabelo desgrenhado, era preguiçosa.

- Nada disso, moça! Hora de levantar. Hoje você tem dever de casa especial, lembra?

- É hoje que eu vou pra clínica do Tio Scott? – o tom de voz da garotinha mudou completamente – por que não me chamou antes? Poxa, pai, eu quero que o meu dever seja o melhor da escola! E olha a hora – ela apontou para o relógio em forma de borboleta em cima da mesinha de cabeceira – Nem vai dar para aproveitar direito.

Ela saltou da cama, tentando arrancar a camisola pela cabeça e depois balançando os pés para se livrar das meias. Abriu a porta do guarda-roupa procurando o que vestir, mas Stiles já havia se adiantado.

- Sua roupa está ali na cadeira, Melanie. Vou pra cozinha preparar seu cereal. Não demore.

Ela olhou para onde o pai apontava e sorriu: a calça verde preferida, a blusa listrada de lilás e branco e os tênis brancos com estrelinhas amarelas. Se tinha uma coisa que Melanie gostava em seu pai mais do que tudo é que ele sempre a deixava se vestir de "colorido". Assim que se vestiu, a garota foi até a cozinha, levando a escova de cabelo e uma gominha.

Enquanto comia o cereal, Stiles penteava seu cabelo e o prendia num rabo de cavalo. E em cinco minutos eles saíam de casa, entrando no velho jipe azul e seguiram para o centro da cidade, onde a garota faria o tão esperado dever de casa.

Enquanto ouvia tudo o que ela tinha a dizer e comentar sobre as pessoas na rua, sobre o trânsito, sobre as aventuras de seus colegas de escola e suas bonecas preferidas, Stiles pensava em como uma criatura tão pequena podia ter mudado tanto a sua vida.

Há cinco anos, ele teve um envolvimento muito conturbado com Erica. Uma moça bonita, mas um tanto rebelde. Erica engravidou quando estavam terminando a High School e desapareceu da cidade assim que Melanie nasceu, deixando a garota para que Stiles criasse. Ele ainda tentou levar uma vida normal, mas criar Melanie, trabalhar e estudar eram coisas difíceis de conciliar. Por fim, trancou a faculdade e conseguiu um emprego de analista comercial, podendo trabalhar em casa apenas analisando as variações dos mercados de valores.

Seu pai ajudava como podia, em geral paparicando a neta que ganhou o nome da avó e que, segundo o xerife Stilinski também tinha os olhos da mãe de Stiles. Olhando a menina ali, sentada a seu lado no carro que ela vivia dizendo que estava na hora de trocar, ele pensava que estava conseguindo fazer um bom trabalho.

Quando chegaram à clínica em que Scott trabalhava, Melanie era pura excitação. Arregalava os olhinhos e torcia as mãos ansiando pelo dever. Stiles abriu a porta da frente e a sineta fez Scott sair para a recepção.

- Tio Scott! – a menina gritou, correndo para se jogar nos braços do padrinho.

- Oi Mel! Estava esperando você.

- Pois é, meu pai não me acordou antes. Por isso demorei.

- Mas vamos ter tempo de sobra para fazer o seu dever.

- Quem é ele? – ela apontou para o rosto moreno de olhos claros que apareceu, sorrindo discretamente, atrás de Scott.

- Ah este é o meu sócio, Mel. O nome dele é Derek Hale.

- Prazer, Derek. Eu sou Melanie Stilinski. Mas sócio, tio Scott? Eu não sabia que você era sócio, achei que fosse veterinário.

- Eu sou veterinário, Mel. – Scott respondeu, sorrindo para a afilhada – Mas quando digo que eu e Derek somos sócios, significa que nós dois trabalhamos juntos aqui.

- Scott, eu tenho que ir ao mercado. Volto em meia hora para buscar a Mel. Espero que ela não cause problemas. – Stiles falou, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível. Havia esquecido que Derek Hale era sócio de Scott. E havia esquecido mais ainda o quanto ele era bonito.

- Sem problemas! – Scott respondeu ao melhor amigo, e virando-se para a garotinha ainda em seu colo falou - Vou mostrar tudo na clínica para você e depois a gente senta e conversa sobre o seu animal preferido, ok, Mel?

Assim que Stiles saiu, Scott começou a explicar para Melanie como a clínica funcionava e nem cinco minutos se passaram, seu celular tocou. Ele pediu licença e saiu para atender, pelo vidro transparente que separava a recepção do consultório, dava para notar que a ligação era séria.

- Algum problema? – Derek perguntou, vindo da área de pet shop.

- A Louise tá sentindo dores de novo e Mr. Randall está com medo que os filhotes não sobrevivam. – Scott apertava as têmporas de olhos fechados.

- Você vai ter que ir ver. Nós sabíamos que ela não ia aguentar ter dois de uma vez. É uma vaca pequena apesar da raça.

- Eu sei, mas o que faço com a Mel? Não posso arrastá-la até a fazenda comigo. Eu sei que ela iria adorar, mas não sei quanto tempo vou ficar lá.

- Eu fico com ela. O pai dela disse que volta logo, certo? O que pode acontecer em vinte minutos com uma criança de cinco anos? – Derek sorriu e deu um tapinha no ombro de Scott.

Se ele soubesse que o celular de Scott tocaria novamente, com um Stiles desesperado porque o carro havia quebrado em cima de uma ponte e ele não podia deixar o veículo antes do reboque chegar, avisando que demoraria mais do que o previsto, talvez não tivesse sido tão prestativo com o sócio.

Scott achou melhor não comentar que havia deixado a afilhada sozinha com Derek Hale na clínica para não deixar Stiles ainda mais nervoso. Acreditava mesmo ser capaz de resolver o problema de Louise e voltar para a clínica antes de Stiles aparecer para buscar Melanie.

Enquanto isso, na clínica, Melanie ouvia todas as explicações que Derek dava sobre o trabalho de veterinário e aceitou feliz quando ele ofereceu para anotar os detalhes que ela achava mais interessante. Depois de uns quinze minutos, ele ofereceu a ela um suco e os dois se sentaram na pequena cozinha do local em silêncio.

- O que o tio Scott foi fazer mesmo? – ela perguntou, limpando a boca com as costas da mão.

- Ele foi cuidar da Louise, a vaca de um amigo nosso, que está com problemas para ganhar os bezerrinhos que está esperando.

- Ah, mas por que ela precisa de ajuda? Ela não dá conta sozinha?

- Bom, Mel, você sabe como um bezerrinho nasce?

- Eu sei que vacas não botam ovos. A senhorita Morell nos contou que existem bichos que botam ovos e bichos que tem filhotes na barriga, igual gente. As vacas são assim. Não é?

- Isso mesmo. E o normal é que as vacas tenham apenas um bezerrinho de cada vez. Mas a Louise vai ter dois.

- Nossa, para que tudo isso?

- Não sei, realmente não sei, Mel. – ele respondeu, rindo do jeito prático da menina – Mas do mesmo jeito que nascem crianças gêmeas, nascem bezerrinhos gêmeos. E coelhos, cachorros, gatinhos. E a Louise é uma vaca pequenininha para a espécie dela. Então o seu tio Scott vai lá dar um remédio para tirar a dor e ajudar os bezerros a nascer.

- Por que o dono dela não chamou uma ambulância e levou ela pro hospital?

- Não existe ambulância e hospital para bichos, Mel.

- Ah devia existir. Se existe médico de animal, devia existir hospital também. Você e o tio Scott podiam abrir um.

- Vou pensar na sua ideia, ok? Agora vamos, ainda temos que terminar seu trabalho. O Scott me disse que você precisa aprender tudo sobre o seu animal preferido. E qual é ele?

- Cachorros. Eu adoro cachorros. Mas não é qualquer um não, eu amo mesmo aqueles grandes, de pelo amarelo, que sabem nadar.

- Labrador?

- Isso! Labrador. Você já cuidou de um? – os olhinhos dela eram vivos e curiosos.

- Bom, acho que hoje é seu dia de sorte, Dona Melanie Stilinski. Eu estou cuidando de um labrador hoje mesmo. Ou melhor, uma cadela da raça labrador. Quer ver?

E ele não precisou convidar duas vezes, pois ela já havia saltado do banquinho e perguntava onde estava o animal.

Derek limpou as mãos, vestiu seu jaleco novamente e seguiu com a garota para uma sala mais afastada. Deitada sobre uma espécie de caixa plástica, forrada com um pano branco, estava a cachorra, um pouco sonolenta.

- Venha aqui, Mel, pode chegar perto que ela é mansinha. O nome dela é Princesa Léia. E ela, assim como a Louise, também vai ter filhotes em breve.

- Por isso a barriga dela está tão grande?

- Isso, e por isso ela parece tão cansada. Já deve estar nos dias de ganhar. O dono dela precisou viajar a trabalho, e como não podia deixa-la sozinha, trouxe para cá. Nós estamos cuidando dela há três dias. Ela é uma boa garota.

Ele acariciava a orelha da Princesa, que deixava a cabeça pesar na mão do veterinário.

- Posso fazer carinho nela?

- Claro. Primeiro deixa ela cheirar a sua mão. Assim. Agora pode fazer carinho. Se quiser, coloca a mão na barriga para tentar sentir os cachorrinhos mexerem.

A menina obedeceu e colocou a mão na lateral da barriga da cachorra. Mas quando mexeu os dedinhos, Princesa Léia soltou um ganido e ela pulou, assustada.

- Eu não fiz nada. Só encostei de levinho.

- Eu vi, Mel. Não se preocupe. Mas alguma coisa está fora do normal.

- Ah com certeza, porque tem uma coisa nojenta e gosmenta saindo aqui da... do... desse buraquinho aqui de trás. – ela apontou para o rabo da cadela, com uma expressão mista de nojo e curiosidade.

Derek foi observar o que a menina havia mostrado e se alarmou. Princesa Léia estava entrando em trabalho de parto, três dias antes do previsto. Ela ganiu de novo, agora mais alto e começou a se inquietar, querendo levantar, mas sem aguentar muito bem o próprio peso.

- Ótimo! Vamos ter que ajudar aqui a Princesa. – o veterinário olhava o relógio, percebendo que o pai de Melanie estava atrasado e torcendo para ele chegar antes que tivesse que deixar a garota sozinha para poder fazer seu trabalho.

- Onde você quer que eu me sente e fique quieta? – Mel perguntou, a expressão infantil levemente preocupada.

- Como é? – Derek pensou se havia dito suas preocupações em voz alta.

- Bom, é que sempre que quero ajudar meu pai em alguma coisa ele me fala "quer me ajudar, então senta ali e me espera quietinha".

O comentário arrancou uma risada involuntária de Derek, que balançou a cabeça e teve uma ideia.

- Mas eu não sou seu pai e hoje eu preciso de uma enfermeira. Será que você pode ser a minha enfermeira hoje, Mel? Quem sabe, se você for bem, quando eu e seu tio abrirmos o hospital de bichos, você vem trabalhar com a gente.

Os olhos da menina brilharam de emoção. Ela assumiu um ar sério e responsável e balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Ótimo. Então, primeiro vamos lavar as mãos. Depois você vai vestir o jaleco do seu tio e me ajudar a pegar alguns panos limpos.

Minutos depois, estavam os dois ao lado de Princesa, que já não parecia tão inquieta. O primeiro filhote já começava a nascer e enquanto Derek vigiava os sinais vitais da cadela, Mel conversava com ela, falando em voz baixa que tudo ia ficar bem. O veterinário havia dito que toda boa enfermeira sabe acalmar seus pacientes, e a menina se empenhava nesta função.

No fim de quase duas horas, Stiles chegou na clínica e encontrou sua filha toda orgulhosa. Princesa Léia já tinha dado a luz a três filhotes, fortes e saudáveis. E ela se sentia uma verdadeira enfermeira.

- Me desculpe, mesmo! – Stiles falava para Derek, segurando Melanie no colo, as bochechas coradas de vergonha – Não sei o que aconteceu. De verdade, eu estava a caminho do mercado quando uma nuvem de vapor começou a sair do capô e eu encostei o carro e depois ele não ligava mais, aí acabou o sinal do celular e eu tive que andar até uma curva para chamar um guincho e ligar para o Scott e... Onde está o Scott? Bom, não importa, depois eu falo com ele.

- Está tudo bem! – Derek interrompeu, achando graça na falação de Stiles. – Melanie foi uma excelente companhia e me ajudou muito aqui na clínica.

- Derek, meu pai pode ver os filhotes da Princesa? – ela entrou no meio da conversa.

- Bom, se ele quiser.

- Pai, você precisa ver. Eles são lindos! O meu preferido eu acho que passou do ponto, mas ainda assim parece ser o mais esperto.

- Passou do ponto? – os dois homens perguntaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

- É, oras. A Princesa é amarelinha, e o filhote dela é todo marrom escuro, parece que assou demais, igual um bolo de chocolate.

- Ah Mel, labradores são assim mesmo. Podem ter filhotes amarelinhos, marrons e até pretos. – Derek explicou paciente, indicando o caminho para que Stiles fosse ver os filhotes.

Mel explicava qual deles nasceu primeiro, como ela ajudou o veterinário e como tinha se tornado amiga da Princesa. Stiles prestava atenção na filha e sorria para ela, orgulhoso daquele pingo de gente que ele criava.

Sentia os olhos de Derek sobre sua nuca, enquanto estava abaixado, acariciando a nova mamãe e fazia força para se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse aquela sensação de estar sendo observado.

Quando olhou o relógio, levantou apressado, chamando Melanie para ir embora se não quisesse se atrasar para a escola.

- Volte mais vezes, Mel. Você é agora uma enfermeira honorária da clínica, ok? – Derek brincou, abaixando-se para ficar na altura da garota e esticou a mão para cumprimenta-la.

Ela, por sua vez, ignorou as formalidades como toda criança ignora e jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço do veterinário, que quase caiu para trás. Ela deu um abraço apertado, um beijo estalado na bochecha e respondeu:

- Ah eu volto. Você é quase tão legal quanto meu tio Scott.

- Quase tão legal? – Derek fingiu estar indignado.

- É, quase. É que meu tio me leva para tomar sorvete e brinca de barbie comigo. E ele também carrega meu pai para uns lugares de gente grande para ele destressessar.

- Desestressar, Mel! – Stiles corrigiu, rindo e balançando a cabeça para esconder o constrangimento.

- Isso. Ele passa lá em casa na sexta a noite, eles saem, eu fico com meu vô assistindo desenho e no sábado meu pai nem parece ele mesmo.

- Bom, vamos mudar de assunto. Hora de ir embora, dona Melanie. Obrigado mais uma vez, Derek. E desculpe pelo furacãozinho aqui.

Ele já abria a porta da clínica para Melanie passar quando Derek acenou para ele com um gesto de cabeça e um sorriso e falou para a menina:

- Mel, o convite tá feito. Quem sabe você não aparece aqui amanhã para ver os outros filhotes da Princesa? E pode trazer uma das barbies para conhece-los também. E sexta eu passo na sua casa com um pote de sorvete de chocolate para você e levo o seu pai para desestressar em algum lugar. Afinal, não posso perder para o Scott, né?

Stiles soltou a porta, arregalando os olhos para aquela conversa. A porta voltou, batendo em seu dedo e ele só não falou um palavrão porque Melanie estava perto. O dedão inchou na mesma hora e ele recusou a ajuda para fazer um curativo, saindo da clínica antes que sua filha aprontasse mais alguma coisa que o deixasse ainda mais envergonhado.

Quando entrou no carro emprestado pela oficina que estava cuidando do jipe, depois de ajeitar Melanie em seu assento e colocar o cinto de segurança nela, ouviu Derek Hale gritando da porta:

- Te espero amanhã, Mel. As 9 horas, ok?

- Perfeito! – a menina respondeu pela janela – Enquanto isso você pode falar com o Tio Scott e descobrir onde ele leva meu pai nas sextas-feiras. O Tio Scott conhece meu pai muito bem.

E ele não esperou para ouvir a resposta do veterinário, ligou o carro e arrancou dali, quase cantando pneus.


	2. Capítulo 2

Melanie passou a semana inteira reclamando com Stiles porque ele se recusou a leva-la na clínica no dia seguinte ao trabalho escolar.

- Pai, o Derek vai pensar o que de mim?

- Que você tem um pai que entende o que é um convite por educação e o que é um convite de verdade e não fica empurrando a filha nos outros.

- Isso não faz o menor sentido, sabia? – ela coloria um desenho das princesas da Disney, sentada numa cadeira alta, próxima a bancada da cozinha, enquanto Stiles preparava o almoço. Ouviu a porta se abrir e sorriu para o avô, envolvendo ele na conversa – Vovô, ainda bem que você chegou para me defender aqui.

- O que seu pai fez desta vez, Mel? – o xerife colocou o casaco e o chapéu no cabideiro atrás da porta e puxou um banco para perto da neta, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

- Ele não me levou na clínica do Tio Scott porque disse que o Derek me convidou por educação.

- Hummm. Eu não acho que Derek tenha lhe convidado por educação. – o xerife falou e a menina olhou o pai com uma expressão de triunfo – Mas acho que seu pai fez bem de não te levar lá tão rápido assim.

- Poxa, vô!

- Sabe, Melanie, lá é um lugar de trabalho. Você não vai toda hora até a delegacia me ver, né? E nem no escritório do seu pai, que é aqui em casa, você fica entrando toda hora, certo?

- Certo.

- Então, o mesmo respeito tem que ter com a clínica do seu tio. Mesmo que Derek tenha convidado. Se você quiser mesmo ver os cachorrinhos outra vez, hoje a noite quando seu tio chegar, você pergunta se amanhã pode dar uma passadinha por lá. Aposto que ele vai te levar com a maior boa vontade.

- A maior boa vontade depois do meio dia, né? Porque eles chegam e vão direto dormir e só levantam depois que o almoço está pronto. – ela observou, sem tirar os olhos do desenho.

Stiles riu e anunciou que a comida estava pronta. Macarrão com almondegas e suco de laranja, e pudim de caramelo de sobremesa. Nada muito sofisticado, mas era sexta-feira, dia de comer bobagem. A noite, pizza com refrigerante e Melanie poderia ficar acordada até as 22h.

O resto do dia seguiu normalmente, com o xerife deixando a neta na creche e Stiles se trancando por longas e cansativas cinco horas no escritório. Scott havia mandado mensagem mais cedo perguntando se naquela semana podiam trocar o boliche e ir direto para o Bad Wolf, o bar estilo pub que eles costumavam frequentar.

Melanie voltou da escola já negociando que só tomaria banho se ganhasse uma bacia de pipoca. Stiles colocou a menina na banheira, lavou os cabelos dela, secou e penteou e a fez vestir o pijama de flanela. O mês de outubro havia chegado e um vento frio começava a ficar mais intenso nos fins de tarde.

A campainha tocou meia hora antes do combinado com Scott e Stiles saiu do quarto para atender ainda sem vestir a camisa. Abriu a porta já pronto para chamar o melhor amigo de ansioso quando viu, atrás dele, o sorriso imenso de Derek Hale.

- Derek? – ele falou alto, a voz meio esganiçada, tentando achar alguma coisa para cobrir o torso nu.

- Oi pra você também, Stiles! – Scott falou entrando na casa, chamando Derek para acompanha-lo e gritando para dentro – Mel, cadê meu beijo?

A garota veio correndo, mas antes de pular no colo de Scott como sempre fazia, deu um gritinho feliz e se jogou nos braços do outro veterinário.

- Derek! Você veio mesmo!

- Ei, e eu? Estou sobrando aqui? – Scott perguntou, fazendo um bico enciumado.

Melanie saiu do colo de Derek e abraçou o tio, enchendo o rosto dele de beijos.

- Desculpa, Tio Scott. É que o Derek disse que ia vir aqui em casa hoje para desestressar o meu pai.

- Eu também vim ver se estava tudo bem com você e saber por que não voltou lá na clínica. – Derek explicou para ela.

- Viu pai? – ela agora encarava Stiles que já havia vestido a camiseta que estava sobre o encosto de uma cadeira na cozinha – Era pra eu ir de verdade, não era só de educação. Não liga, não, Derek. O meu pai tem umas manias estranhas.

- Tudo bem, você vai lá outro dia. A Princesa ainda fica mais uma semana com a gente. Olha aqui, trouxe isso para você.

Ele tirou um grande pote de sorvete de chocolate e entregou para a garota que pegou o "presente" e falou, categórica:

- Derek Hale, você sabe como fazer uma garota feliz.

E saiu saltitante, chamando o avô para pegar colheres para os dois.

- Stiles, desculpa chegar assim na sua casa, mas o Scott disse que não tinha problema e...

- Claro que não tem problema. – Scott falou de novo e encarou Stiles – Ou tem?

- Não, nenhum. Eu só... Só não... Bom, só não estava pronto e achei que o Scott... Enfim, melhor pegar meu casaco e a gente ir. O Bad Wolf enche cedo.

Ele se despediu da filha com um beijo na testa e murmurou um "papai te ama", ao que ela respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e um beijinho de longe, com a boca lambuzada de sorvete. Disse ao pai que não chegaria tarde, apesar do xerife saber que isso nunca era verdade e saiu com Scott e Derek, no carro preto do mais velho deles.

Stiles sabia que Scott e Derek tinham se conhecido na faculdade, sendo que o melhor amigo havia sido calouro de Hale. Eles se deram bem na fraternidade e depois que Scott se formou com louvor, por incrível que pareça dado suas notas na época da high school, eles montaram a clínica. E estavam há um ano trabalhando juntos. Ele só não sabia que Scott e Derek saíam juntos. Na verdade ele jamais cogitou a hipótese de Derek Hale ter vida social, já que nunca o viu em nenhum dos lugares que costumava frequentar. E Beacon Hills não era exatamente a cidade com o maior numero de lugares descentes para se ir.

Como eles previram, o bar já estava quase lotado. Conseguiram alguns lugares junto ao balcão e pediram, cada um, uma cerveja. O barman trouxe os pedidos, um pote com amendoim e eles brindaram em silêncio.

Geralmente, Stiles e Scott conversavam sem parar. Algumas vezes eles nem sabiam exatamente sobre o que conversavam, tantos eram os assuntos. Mas na presença de Derek, Stiles parecia ficar tímido.

Só umas três rodadas de cerveja e dois shots de uísque depois que eles começaram a se soltar e conversar mais. Quando Derek foi ao banheiro, Scott aproveitou para se desculpar com Stiles:

- Cara, foi mal! Eu devia ter avisado que ele estava indo comigo. Mas é que ele terminou um namoro de muitos anos há poucas semanas, andava meio deprimido.

- Tudo bem, cara. Ele até que é legal.

- É sim. Pelo menos esta semana ele está mais sorridente. Acho que a visita da Mel fez bem para ele.

Stiles ia responder, mas Derek voltou e eles mudaram de assunto, conversando trivialidades. Até que o barman voltou com um drink violeta, o mais famoso da casa, batizado de Wolfsbane e entregou a Stiles junto com um bilhete.

Ele ficou totalmente embaraçado, leu o bilhete sem conseguir encarar nem Scott e nem Derek, que erguia a sobrancelha e procurava ao redor a mulher que havia mandado o recadinho.

- Ele de novo? – Scott perguntou, rindo.

Derek atentou para a palavra "ele" e virou o rosto, fingindo não prestar atenção na conversa. Mas notou o rosto de Stiles ruborizar enquanto afirmava com um gesto de cabeça.

- E o que ele disse desta vez?

- Quando vou aceitar pelo menos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer.

- Poxa, Stiles! Você não acha que está sendo muito cruel com ele? O Isaac é um cara legal, no fim das contas. O que ele teve com o Danny não foi tão importante assim.

- Verdade. O que a Alisson teve com o Matt também foi uma bobagem, né?

- Não apela. – Scott ficou sério, lembrando da crise que teve com a ex namorada, que o trocou por um fotógrafo com sérios problemas de comportamento.

- Desculpa. – ele balançou a cabeça, releu o bilhete e olhou a bebida sobre o balcão.

A alguns passos dele, Derek Hale não conseguia disfarçar seu embaraço com toda a situação e Stiles, notando aquilo, achou melhor sair de perto. Não devia ser exatamente o tipo de programa que Hale queria fazer: sair com o sócio e o melhor amigo aparentemente gay dele.

- Ok, Scott, vou falar com o Isaac. E você explica ao Derek que eu não sou uma bicha.

- Vai lá, Stiles! E não se preocupe com o Derek, tenho certeza que ele não se importa.

Stiles não viu a hora que Scott e Derek foram embora. Também não viu a hora que ele mesmo aceitou sair do bar com Isaac e acabaram na casa do rapaz, entre beijos, abraços e muito mais que isso. Stiles só viu que chegou em casa depois das 7 da manhã e que sua ressaca moral o impedia até de olhar no espelho.

Isaac era incrível. Inteligente, divertido, carinhoso. O sexo com ele era até difícil de descrever. E mesmo assim isso já não o satisfazia mais. Algumas vezes achava que estava doente, que dispensar uma pessoa como Isaac era loucura. Mas depois lembrava do caso que ele teve com Danny e, o que era pior, o motivo para esse caso acontecer.

Isaac teve uma crise de ciúmes da relação de Stiles com a filha, porque a garota ficou doente no dia do aniversário dele e ele não aceitou a ideia de ver o pseudo-namorado passar a noite no hospital com a garotinha que, na época, tinha apenas três anos.

Não era isso que ele precisava. Isaac era quase perfeito, mas a sua imperfeição vinha da imaturidade. Da incapacidade de enxergar que Stiles não estava mais sozinho e que para ficar com ele, teria que ficar com Melanie também.

Tomou um banho quente e se jogou na cama, fechando bem as cortinas para impedir a claridade do dia de entrar e cobriu-se com o edredon sem nem ao menos vestir roupa alguma. Adormeceu profundamente e não viu a hora que seu pai saiu, levando Melanie para visitar Princesa Leia.

O fim de semana acabou sendo frio e preguiçoso. E o nome de Derek Hale não foi falado nenhuma vez, nem mesmo por Melanie, apesar da garota vez ou outra olhar para o xerife e abafar um risinho.

Na semana seguinte, Stiles não pôde sair porque Melanie estava com virose e ele passou a noite de sexta controlando a febre e dando remédio para o enjoo além de isotônicos para evitar a desidratação.

Ela se recuperou ainda no domingo, mas ficou em casa por mais dois dias por recomendação do pediatra para não correr risco de passar a doença para os outros colegas da creche.

Na quarta-feira pela manhã, o celular de Stiles tocou e pelo visor ele notou um numero desconhecido. Atendeu mesmo assim, pensando que talvez um de seus clientes tivesse trocado de número.

- Stiles? – a voz era familiar e agradável – É Derek Hale. Desculpe ligar esta hora, é muito cedo ainda né?

- Não, tudo bem! Eu acordo cedo, aproveito quando a Mel está dormindo para adiantar meu trabalho. Tudo bem com você? – ele agora havia se sentado na ponta da cadeira do computador, curioso com o motivo daquela ligação.

- Ah sim. Bom eu liguei mesmo só para saber notícias da Mel. Scott me disse que ela ficou doente e por isso você não saiu com a gente semana passada. Queria saber se ela melhorou.

- Melhorou! Obrigado pela preocupação. Ela melhorou sim. Foi apenas uma virose, nada grave, mas tem que acompanhar de perto para não ter desidratação. Já estou acostumado com isso.

- Você é um excelente pai! – ele comentou, o tom de voz sincero – Fico feliz que esteja tudo bem com ela. E já que ela melhorou, gostaria de pedir um favor a você.

- Favor?

- Sim, será que você me empresta sua filha amanhã a tarde por meia hora? Vou até a casa da Princesa Leia. Pensei que ela poderia gostar de ir. Você também está convidado, claro. E o xerife.

- O meu pai?

- Sim, no outro sábado ele trouxe a Mel na clínica e passamos a tarde juntos, primeiro cuidando dos filhotes e depois fomos lanchar no McDonalds. Eu achei que a Mel não devia comer batata frita, mas ela me garantiu que no fim de semana ela está livre de vegetais e vida saudável.

- Ela pode. Quem não pode é o meu pai. Por isso eles estavam com aquelas caras culpadas. – ele ria, lembrando das expressões nos rostos de seu pai e sua filha.

- Eu não sabia. Prometo que da próxima vez só deixo ele pedir a salada especial, ok?

- Da próxima vez eu vou conferir isso de perto.

- Melhor ainda. Assim eu ainda continuo com a minha fama de cara legal e você fica de pai/filho chato que controla a comida dos outros

Eles riram juntos e depois ficaram em silencio. Apenas a respiração de ambos sendo ouvida e Stiles notando, feliz, que seu reflexo no vidro da janela sorria.

- Bom, - a voz de Derek quebrou o silencio entre eles – Não quero mais tomar seu tempo. Apenas me diga, acha que está tudo bem levar a Mel para ver a Princesa?

- Claro! Por mim tudo bem, tenho certeza que por ela também.

- Fico feliz com isso. Gosto da companhia da Mel, ela trata os bichos com um carinho único. Eu passo na sua casa então amanhã as seis da tarde, pode ser?

- Pode sim. Ela chega da creche as cinco, toma banho e eu apronto tudo.

- Obrigado, Stiles! Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã.

Ele desligou e guardou o celular no bolso da calça. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. E quando percebeu que estava pensando no sorriso do veterinário, balançou a cabeça, dando dois tapinhas nas próprias bochechas e falando para si mesmo:

- Foco, Stiles! Ele é só um cara gentil e amigo da Mel.


	3. Capítulo 3

As visitas na casa da Princesa se tornaram uma constante. Pelo menos três vezes por semana Derek pegava Mel para visitar a cachorra e seus filhotes que agora, ela dizia, pareciam verdadeiros ursinhos de tão gordos que estavam.

Algumas vezes, o veterinário chegou a buscar a menina na creche, com a devida autorização de Stiles que comunicou a situação para a professora.

Não foi então de se espantar que o xerife fizesse questão de convidá-lo para o jantar de Ação de Graças. Scott e sua mãe, Melissa, sempre vinham para a casa dos Stilinski e ter Derek junto deles não seria nenhum incomodo.

O jantar foi o mais tradicional possível, com direito ao xerife beber um pouco mais e cantar, e Melissa tomar conta da cozinha como toda mulher acaba fazendo e Mel comendo mais torta de amora do que devia.

Antes de saírem da mesa, Derek observou Stiles e Mel fazerem a tradicional brincadeira com o osso do peru em que cada um faz um desejo. A garota ganhou e exibiu sua parte vencedora para todos na mesa.

- O que você pediu? – Derek perguntou, curioso com o que uma garotinha de cinco anos poderia desejar.

- Eu pedi um cachorro. Igual aos da Princesa. Um bem marrom, pra eu chamar de Cake.

Algumas horas depois, Stiles, Scott e Derek lavavam a louça enquanto Melissa e o Sr. Stilinski conversavam tranquilamente na sala de TV e Melanie brincava de barbie ali perto.

Scott tinha decidido retomar sua relação com Alisson e os três homens agora discutiam as causas do fim de seus relacionamentos. Stiles havia definido que sua relação com Erica não deu certo porque ela era louca. Um argumento válido na opinião de Scott.

- Ah, eu acho que comigo foi estar em um momento diferente. – Derek começou a falar, sem saber como explicar direito o que havia acontecido com ele.

- Momento? – Stiles indagou.

- Sim. Quer dizer, eu não tenho mais 18 anos. Não quero uma pessoa comigo para badalar em todas as festas. Quero uma companhia para ficar em casa sábado a noite, para ir comigo ao cinema, ou para entender que tem noites que eu simplesmente quero dormir. Eu amadureci. Não quero apenas uma pessoa do meu lado, quero uma família para mim.

- E vocês não tinham isso? Sempre achei vocês dois tão cúmplices na época da faculdade. – Scott comentou.

- Nós éramos cúmplices quando queríamos as mesmas coisas. Mas o Jackson não me acompanhou.

E diante daquele nome, precedido do artigo masculino, Stiles derrubou a caneca que estava lavando.

- Desculpe, distraí. – ele ajuntou depressa, catando os cacos da caneca dentro da pia.

- Mas é isso. Eu queria uma coisa mais séria, e o Jackson só queria continuar sendo o meu namorado da escola. – ele deu de ombros, notando intimamente que falar daquele assunto já não doía tanto.

- O seu namorado chamava Jackson? – a voz de Melanie chamou atenção dos três homens. – Jackson é nome de menino. O seu namorado era um menino?

Ela não parecia chocada, mas os três estavam visivelmente embaraçados e tropeçavam nas palavras sem saber como explicar. Até que ela falou de novo:

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha de namorar um menino, Derek. Eu também namoro um menino na escola, o Brian. E o meu avô já me explicou que tem gente que gosta de menina, tem gente que gosta de menino e tem o meu pai.

- O quê? – foi a vez de Stiles perguntar, chocado, a voz um tom acima do normal – Como assim "tem o seu pai"?

- É pai, o vovô disse que você gosta de meninos e meninas. Então, pode ser que um dia eu tenha uma nova mãe, mas também pode ser que eu tenha mais um pai. Derek – ela chamou – o meu pai é um menino. Você podia gostar dele, né?

- Mel, há dois dias você falou pro seu avô que ia se casar com o Derek, lembra? – Scott pegou a afilhada no colo, tentando amenizar o clima de constrangimento que surgiu na cozinha.

- Eu sei, tio Scott. Eu queria me casar com você, Derek. Mas não me leve a mal, até eu ter idade de casar, você já vai estar velho e careca. E eu prefiro pessoas com cabelo.

- Ainda sobrou torta? – o xerife entrou na cozinha perguntando e quebrando finalmente o clima ali.

Ele ia comentar que pela primeira vez em 23 anos seu filho havia lhe dado um pedaço extra de torta sem fazer um sermão sobre sua saúde, mas vendo as bochechas vermelhas de Derek, o sorriso zombeteiro de Scott e o jeito envergonhado de seu filho, além do recheio transbordando do pedaço de torta, ele ficou quieto e chamou a neta para ir com ele para sala assistir o especial de ação de graças do Barney e Seus Amigos.


	4. Capítulo 4

As saídas de sexta-feira continuaram nas semanas que se seguiram, e junto a elas somaram as tarde de domingo, quando todos se reuniam no parque ou iam ao shopping levar Melanie para se divertir também, afinal, ela dizia que também precisava desestressar. O jardim de infância pode ser muito difícil.

A véspera de Natal já se aproximava e a ceia na casa dos McCall estava marcada. Naquele ano teriam mais dois convidados: Alisson e Derek. E Melanie não descansou enquanto não convenceu seu pai a comprar um presente para o veterinário.

- Mel, a gente só dá presentes para quem é da família. – ele tentava explicar para ela, enquanto andavam sem rumo pelo shopping.

- Não mesmo. A gente compra presente para quem a gente gosta. A senhorita Morell disse isto esta semana e deu para todos nós um presentinho. Então, eu gosto do Derek. E nem adianta disfarçar porque você também gosta dele.

- Eu gosto... Eu gosto dele? De onde tirou isso, menina?

- Da sua cara. Do sorriso que você fica quando fala com ele no telefone. Pai, quando ele liga pra você, seu sorriso fico igual ao do gato da Alice. – ela havia parado de andar e comentava aquilo, segurando no braço do pai e com uma expressão de quem explica o maior enigma do universo.

- Chega de conversa. Vamos achar logo esse presente. – ele cortou o assunto e continuou andando pelas lojas.

Nada do que viam era bom o bastante para Melanie. Ela queria que o presente fosse "perfeito". Viu perfumes, relógios, óculos, carteiras, sapatos. Entrou numa livraria, mas saiu de lá rapidinho pensando que não saberia escolher um livro para Derek.

- Mel, vamos parar um pouco, comer um lanche e depois continuar? Já tem duas horas que estamos procurando e você não gosta de nada.

- Tudo bem, papai. Minha barriga está mesmo precisando de batatas fritas.

Eles se encaminharam para a praça de alimentação, e antes de alcançar a área das mesas, ela segurou a mão de Stiles e deu um gritinho:

- Ah! Pai, achei! – e apontou a vitrine de uma loja – Aquilo é perfeito.

Stiles olhou a vitrine cheia de artigos masculinos. Mas não precisava perguntar o que Mel apontava, assim que viu o manequim já sabia que aquele era o presente perfeito. Sorriu para a filha, deu a mão a ela e caminhou até a loja, saindo de lá em menos de 10 minutos com o embrulho prateado, enfeitado com um laço verde e vermelho.

Na quarta-feira, véspera de Natal, os Stilinski chegaram cedo na casa dos McCall. Melanie fez questão de colocar o presente de Derek sob a árvore. Tirou o pesado casaco e foi até o canto da sala onde sempre tinha algum brinquedo seu esquecido.

Derek chegou por volta de 21h e trazia consigo uma sacola de presentes também. Com a ajuda de Mel, colocou os presentes junto com os outros, cumprimentou os demais e comentou com Scott, em voz baixa:

- Cara, ainda tem um presente lá no carro.

- A porta está destrancada, pode entrar e sair a vontade. – o anfitrião respondeu.

- Não é isso. É que esse presente não pode esperar para ser dado. Será que vai dar confusão se eu trouxer agora?

- O que você está aprontando, Derek?

- Nada. – ele deu de ombros, um sorriso travesso no rosto e os olhos fixos em Mel que conversava animadamente sentada no colo de Stiles numa cadeira da cozinha – Tudo bem ir lá buscar?

- Claro. – Scott respondeu acompanhando o olhar do sócio e tentando entender o que via ali: carinho por Mel ou algo mais pelo pai da menina?

Derek não falou mais nada com ninguém, saiu sem fazer alarde e voltou rápido, com uma caixa vermelha, com laço dourado e furinhos nas laterais.

- Mel! – ele chamou quando chegou na cozinha e a menina, ainda no colo do pai, o encarou com curiosidade – Será que seu pai ficaria bravo se eu lhe desse seu presente antes da meia-noite?

- Ficaria, papai? – o tom de voz dela era quase uma súplica para que ele respondesse que não ficaria bravo.

- Não, meu amor! Não vou ficar bravo. Mas só esse que você vai abrir, ok? O resto vai ter que esperar.

Ela saltou do colo de Stiles e foi para perto de Derek que entregou a caixa para ela. E quando ela abriu a tampa, seu queixo caiu e seus olhinhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Pai! – ela chamou a voz meio embargada, agora um sorriso iluminando seus olhos – Pai vem ver! – e ela tirou uma bolinha de pelos marrom escuro da caixa, com uma coleira amarela e uma plaquinha de metal em forma de osso pendurada, onde se lia Cake. – Eu ganhei o Cake! Tio Scott, Tia Melissa, vovô! Eu ganhei o Cake. Eu tenho um cachorro. Oh céus, Derek, você é muito mais legal que meu tio Scott!

E ela agora não sabia se segurava o cachorro, se abraçava Derek, se exibia o presente para todos na sala.

- Stiles, eu devia ter... Sabe, perguntado antes se tudo bem, se tinha problema dar um cachorro para a Mel. Mas ela ficou tão apaixonada pelo Cake que eu não resisti. Bom, para amenizar, ele vem com plano de saúde, tá? Vacinas, consultas, banho... O que precisar, é por conta da clínica. – o veterinário parecia nervoso demais, mais preocupado com a reação de Stiles do que da nova dona de Cake.

- O único problema, Derek – ele começou sério demais – é que agora você vai ser mais legal até que o Papai Noel que só vai trazer uma casa da Barbie para ela.

Ele sorriu para o veterinário e este suspirou aliviado. Na cozinha dos McCall, Mel sentava no chão junto com o avô e o padrinho para brincarem com o cachorro.

- Agora é que ninguém vai querer comer mesmo nesta casa. – Melissa McCall comentou, enquanto dispunha os pratos tradicionais na grande mesa da copa.

Mesmo com toda euforia por causa de Cake, todos se sentaram a mesa para a ceia. E só depois de estarem todos satisfeitos até demais é que os outros presentes foram abertos.

Livros, CD's, camisetas, brinquedos... Até que sobraram dois presentes apenas embaixo da árvore. Stiles pegou o embrulho que daria a Derek e estendeu para ele ao mesmo tempo que o veterinário lhe passava o último pacote.

- Feliz Natal! – Stiles disse, sorrindo com seu presente no colo.

- Feliz Natal para você também! – Derek respondeu, o embrulho firme em uma das mãos, sem tirar os olhos de Stiles.

- Derek, - Mel chegou perto, dando um puxão na camiseta do homem – o seu presente não é a caixa. Você tem que abrir para ver o que tem dentro.

Ele balançou a cabeça, voltando a se concentrar no embrulho e sentou ao lado de Mel no sofá, ouvindo ela dizer que tinha escolhido o presente pessoalmente.

Quando o papel de seda branco que tampava o presente dentro da caixa, foi a vez de Derek se espantar: uma jaqueta de couro preta, estilo motoqueiro, chegava a reluzir em seu colo.

- Você gostou? – ela perguntou – Experimenta para ver se serve.

- Adorei, Mel! - Ele tirou a jaqueta da caixa e a vestiu por cima do suéter cor de vinho. Tinha um caimento perfeito, no tamanho ideal. Era aconchegante, forrada por dentro, com alguns bolsos internos e dois externos. Deu um beijo na bochecha da menina e falou – Perfeita, dona Melanie Stilinski, a senhorita sabe como agradar um rapaz.

- Meu pai que escolheu o tamanho. Ele nem precisou ficar muito tempo prestando atenção. Parece que já sabia até que número de roupa você veste. – ela comentou, displicente, e se virou para o pai que já estava ruborizado – E o seu presente, pai? Quero saber o que o Derek comprou para você.

Stiles acenou com a cabeça e desfez o embrulho. Sorriu da coincidência, ao notar que também tinha ganhado uma jaqueta, mas a sua não era de couro. Lembrava mais um agasalho de ginástica, na cor vermelho vivo e com a marca oficial da Adidas estampada nas costas.

- Eu vi umas fotos suas que o Scott tem no computador. Foto da época da escola. Você tinha um casaco assim. Acho que vermelho cai bem em você. Deveria usar mais.

- Obrigado. – foi tudo o que Stiles conseguiu dizer e ficou ali, admirando o presente e pensando em todas as informações que havia recebido: Derek viu fotos antigas dele, reparou nas suas roupas, e dizia que ele ficava bem de vermelho, e tudo isso sem ser em tom de zombaria. Aquele era o melhor natal dele em anos.


	5. Capítulo 5

Após o Natal, Derek viajou para Nova York para passar o Ano Novo com sua irmã e seu tio, Peter. Festas em família não eram o forte do veterinário desde a morte dos pais num incêndio há quase 10 anos. Seus pais e mais alguns amigos da família se reuniam para uma pequena confraternização da ONG de proteção ambiental que dirigiam quando o prédio, sede da Hale's Pack, pegou fogo. Todos sabiam que o incêndio havia sido criminoso, já que as saídas estavam todas trancadas por fora como a perícia descobriu, mas até então, nenhum culpado havia sido encontrado.

Derek preferia deixar a história quieta, afinal, nada do que fizesse iria trazer os pais de volta. Apenas mantinha a ONG funcionando, agora com o apoio do governo estadual que havia colaborado para a criação da reserva de Beacon Hills, onde cuidavam de animais selvagens recuperados de cativeiros e ajudavam a reabilitá-los para a vida selvagem.

Mas Laura ainda teimava em continuar com a investigação e Peter concordava com ela, de modo que a convivência entre os três era um tanto complicada. Ainda assim, uma vez por ano, sempre na passagem de ano que coincidia com o aniversário de sua irmã, Derek ia até Nova York passar uns dias com eles.

Scott, que havia tomado um bolo de Alisson no Natal, acabou aceitando viajar com ela para passarem o Reveillon em algum lugar isolado e paradisíaco. Stiles não entendia o que o amigo via naquela mulher para parecer um cachorrinho adestrado atendendo a todos os seus desejos.

O xerife ia passar a virada do ano de plantão na delegacia. Stiles tratou então de providenciar uma garrafa de champanhe sem álcool, alguns sanduíches de peru e molho de mostarda, nozes e uma torta de chocolate para que seu pai tivesse, junto com os outros dois policiais escalados para aquela noite, uma passagem de ano minimamente agradável.

Melissa, mãe de Scott, se ofereceu para ficar com Melanie, caso o mais novo dos Stilinski quisesse comemorar a virada em alguma festa. E Stiles tinha alguns convites, incluindo dezessete mensagens de Isaac insistindo para que passassem juntos a meia-noite.

Ele tratou de recusar a oferta de Melissa, bem como ignorou todos os convites que recebeu. Deu banho em Mel, colocou um pijama de flanela na filha, fez duas trancinhas em seus cabelos e fez ela calçar as pantufas de ursinho cor de rosa que havia ganhado do padrinho no Natal. Enquanto ela assistia Little Einsteins, o rapaz tomou seu banho, vestiu uma calça de moleton cinza claro, meias, chinelos de quarto e uma camisa de manga comprida branca.

Pegou os sanduíches que havia separado para ele e a filha, a caixa de leite, copos e os potes com torta de chocolate e levou para seu quarto, ligando a TV e chamando Mel para ficar com ele ali.

Antes de ter sua noite de paz, ainda teve que aguentar um telefonema irritado de Isaac, que insistia em saber por que Stiles não havia respondido as suas mensagens.

- Eu sequer prestei atenção ao celular, Isaac. Vou passar a virada com a Mel.

- Ah não, Stiles! Não pode estar falando sério.

- Estou, meu pai vai trabalhar hoje a noite e...

- E não é possível que em toda a cidade você não vai conseguir uma babá disponível? Vamos, eu te ajudo a procurar, e pago até hora extra para ela.

- Desculpe, Isaac. Realmente não vai dar.

- Stiles, você sabe bem que aquilo que a gente passa a meia noite fazendo é o que vai fazer o resto do ano, né? Vai mesmo querer passar o resto de seu ano dentro de casa cuidando da Mel?

Stiles não acreditou no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Como Isaac podia sequer cogitar a hipótese de Stiles se sentir insatisfeito em cuidar da própria filha?

- Isso é sério? – ele perguntou, a voz em falso tom de espanto e diante da confirmação do outro sobre a superstição, ele emendou – Então não posso simplesmente passar a virada cuidando da Mel. Tenho que ir lá fora e colocar o Cake, nosso cachorro para dentro. Aí vou passar o ano cuidando da Mel e dele. Obrigado pelo aviso, Isaac. Bom fim de ano para você.

E sem esperar qualquer resposta, desligou o telefone e foi preparar sua noite com a filha.

A garotinha chegou trazendo seu travesseiro em uma mão e o Twix, seu coelho de pelúcia amarelo, em outra. Pulou na cama grande do pai e se acomodou ao lado dele, nos enormes travesseiros fofos que ele colocou junto à cabeceira. E ficaram os dois ali comendo, conversando e assistindo reprises da Casa do Mickey Mouse.

Melanie dormiu pouco antes das 23 horas, aconchegada ao colo do pai e ele mudou para um canal de filmes que reprisava Esqueceram de Mim. Ficou rindo das idiotices do filme e não teria percebido que a tão esperada passagem de ano acontecia se não ouvisse os foguetes estourando ao longe, e se seu celular não tivesse tocado na mesinha de cabeceira.

Esticou o braço livre para pegar o aparelho, tomando cuidado para não acordar Melanie e não viu o número que estava ligando, já pensando em Isaac bêbado pronto para causar escândalo.

- Feliz ano novo! – a voz de Derek soou calma do outro lado da linha.

- Derek! – Stiles exclamou, animado, baixando a voz em seguida para não acordar Melanie em seu colo – Feliz ano novo para você também! Achei que a essa hora estaria na Times Square comemorando a virada.

- Ah não, minha irmã foi para lá com o noivo, meu tio saiu ontem e até agora não deu notícias. Eu preferi ficar em casa e ligar para você. Está curtindo seu ano novo onde?

- Em casa, vendo TV, embaixo da coberta, com a Mel no colo e o Cake deitado no pé da cama.

- Nossa, achei que ia ligar e você nem ia me atender, entretido em alguma festa.

- Ah já fiz muito isso.

- E cansou?

- Não exatamente, só acho que no momento a minha melhor companhia está aqui, babando no meu braço e a outra companhia legal acordou para morder o meu pé. Só para não ter confusão, quem tá mordendo meu pé é o Cake, ok? E não a Mel.

Derek riu do comentário e ouviu o barulho da TV ao fundo da ligação, procurando ligar o aparelho do quarto de hóspedes também.

- Tá assistindo o que aí?

- Esqueceram de mim.

- Clássico. Todo ano passa. Achei aqui. Nossa, eu amo essa cena das armadilhas na casa. Quando era mais novo tentei fazer isso no meu quarto. Minha irmã chegou a cair nas armadilhas, tropeçou e torceu o tornozelo. Fiquei dois meses de castigo.

- Poxa, eu também fiz essas armadilhas. Mas não fiquei de castigo, porque quem caiu nelas foi o Scott e ele teve que tomar dois pontos no queixo e não contou pra ninguém que o culpado foi eu. O Scott é um amigão, viu?

Eles ainda assistiram mais uns minutos de filme em silêncio até que Derek falou:

- Sabe qual outro filme que é clássico?

- Diga.

- Mary Poppins.

- Nossa, você foi longe agora. Mary Poppins é clássico desde a infância do meu pai.

- Verdade. Mas eu não tenho paciência para musicais. Acho que não sou um gay convencional. – ele brincou – Nada de musicais, limpeza de pele e coleção de discos da Cher.

- É, convencional não é uma palavra que te defina bem.

- Que palavra me definiria bem?

- Ah, não sei – ele pensou em bonito, sexy, gostoso mas não achou adequado dizer aquilo em voz alta – Imprevisível, eu acho que cai bem.

- Imprevisível? Eu? Sem chances. Até novela é mais imprevisível que eu.

- Você é imprevisível, sim! Você vem para o Natal e traz um cachorro para minha filha. Você pede para buscar ela na escola e a leva para passear e ainda arrasta meu pai junto. E o mais impossível de acreditar: você se diverte fazendo isso. Aí aparece você, com essa cara de bad boy, e se mostra o típico "cara de família". Isso é imprevisível.

- Se for assim você não fica atrás.

- Como assim? Eu sou um cara de família!

- Ah, mas um cara de família que passou a vida apaixonado pela Lydia, de repente aparece namorando a Erica, tem uma filha, vira pai solteiro mega responsável, e de repente eu descubro que é gay também? Vai dizer que tem alguma previsibilidade nisso?

- Ei, em primeiro lugar eu não sou gay. Lembra do que a Melanie te explicou? Eu gosto de meninos e meninas. – eles riram – E em segundo lugar, como sabe disso tudo a meu respeito? O Scott destrinchou minha desastrosa vida amorosa para você desde o jardim de infância?

- Claro que não. É só que eu já prestava atenção em você antes.

Silêncio. Não aquele silencio quando o assunto morre e uma pessoa espera que a outra reinicie a conversa. Silêncio de quem não sabe o que responder e de quem percebe que falou demais.

- Acho que já falei demais na sua cabeça por uma noite, né? – Derek começou a se despedir.

- Acho que você ainda vai ter que falar muito na minha cabeça. – Stiles interrompeu, antes que o veterinário terminasse de falar e desligasse o aparelho. Estava cansado de perceber indiretas e ler entrelinhas nas conversas com Derek e não fazer nada. Talvez, se criasse coragem de encarar a situação aquilo pudesse se definir, como a bela amizade que ele acreditava ser ou como um começo de relacionamento que ele desejava ter.

- Por que diz isso? – Hale perguntou, o tom de voz com um toque sutil de esperança.

- É que hoje me disseram que o que a gente faz a meia noite é o que vai fazer o resto do ano.

- Então, segundo essa superstição, você vai passar o ano em casa com a Mel e falando comigo ao celular?

- Basicamente.

- Não gostei.

- Não? – Stiles não compreendeu a mudança de atitude do outro.

- Não. Se eu soubesse disso, não tinha telefonado. Tinha ido pra sua casa, passar a virada do ano vendo TV com você, revezando o braço para a Mel babar e a meia para o Cake morder.

- Viu? Imprevisível! – Stiles respondeu, com um sorriso tão grande que sentiu as bochechas arderem. Pensou que se Mel visse sua expressão agora ia chama-lo de gato da Alice certamente.

- Bom, eu volto em dois dias. Nova York é um bom lugar, mas já to com saudade do Bad Wolf. O Scott vai estar na cidade para gente ir?

- Acho que sim, se a louca da Alisson não surtar com alguma bobagem, eles voltam amanhã.

- Ótimo! Depois eu ligo então pra gente combinar. E ligo também para dar feliz ano novo para a Mel. Boa noite, Stiles!

- Boa noite, Derek.

Em Nova York, Derek tirava os sapatos, a calça jeans e se jogava na cama de samba canção e camiseta, se embrulhando com o edredon e sorrindo para o teto no quarto escuro, agora com a TV desligada.

Enquanto em Beacon Hills, Stiles ajeitava a filha no lado esquerdo da cama de casal, colocava Cake no chão, sobre uma almofada quentinha e ficava zapeando pela TV, sem contudo prestar atenção em nada. Em sua mente, a voz de Derek ecoava dizendo "eu já prestava atenção em você antes".


	6. Capítulo 6

O dia dois de janeiro chegou junto com uma nevasca fora de hora e a visita de Derek a casa dos Stilinski teve que ser adiada. O veterinário mal destrancou a porta de casa e já ouviu o telefone tocando. Do outro lado da linha, Catherine Craver soava aflita. Dois membros de uma das matilhas que a fundação Hale's Pack tomava conta haviam se perdido do bando por causa da tempestade de neve.

E essa emergência custou não só a noite do dia 2 de janeiro a Derek, mas o restante das outras duas semanas também. Os gêmeos Craver, filhos de Catherine, eram da guarda florestal e ajudaram a rastrear e resgatar os dois lobos jovens. Quando foram encontrados, estavam presos na neve quase até o pescoço e com sinais de hipotermia.

Além de cuidar da saúde deles durante os quinze dias, tiveram que cuidar do perímetro onde o bando deles estava, pois estariam voltando para a matilha justamente no período de cio.

Derek e Stiles conversavam todos os dias ao telefone ou pela internet antes de dormirem. E naquele final de semana haviam combinado de ir com Scott ao show do Green Day. Programa que Derek teve que cancelar:

- Cara, desculpe, de verdade! – o veterinário falava pela décima vez aquela mesma sequencia de palavras.

- Se você pedir desculpas mais uma vez eu não vou te desculpar, Derek! – Stiles respondeu, com um sorriso aborrecido que ele só se permitiu dar porque sabia que Derek não o estava vendo. – Imprevistos acontecem. Entendo isso muito bem desde que a Mel nasceu.

- Tem certeza que não está com raiva de mim?

- Tenho, relaxa!

- Ok, então. Amanhã eu te ligo para saber como foi o show.

- Combinado!

No fim da tarde de sábado, Derek conseguiu um tempo para passar na casa dos Stilinski. Queria pegar Stiles ainda em casa, antes de sair para o show. Tocou a campainha e quando a porta se abriu, ele foi atacado por um abraço e um beijo melado, além de algumas lambidas, um jeito peculiar de Mel e Cake darem as boas vindas as visitas.

- Oi Mel. – ele ergueu a menina ao colo e deu um abraço apertado nela – Senti sua falta esses dias. E sua também, Cake. – ele se abaixou e coçou atrás da orelha do cachorrinho.

- Também senti saudade de você, Derek. Você anda ocupado demais, sabia? Vai acabar daquele jeito... como é a palavra? Ah é, estressado, igual meu pai.

- Olha, eu prometo que mais duas semanas e a gente tira uns dois dias para passear, pode ser?

- Dois dias inteiros?

- Dois dias inteiros.

- Só a gente? Passeando?

- Sim, e você pode até escolher onde quer ir.

- Uau! – os olhinhos dela brilhando – Eu posso levar meu pai com a gente?

- Hummm, deixa eu pensar. Seu pai está se comportando bem?

- Super bem! Você nem vai acreditar que hoje ele vai assistir a Maratona da Barbie comigo!

- Maratona da Barbie? – Derek franziu as sobrancelhas – Mas ele não ia sair com seu padrinho?

- Mudança de planos. – Stiles respondeu, encostado na porta da sala, observando a conversa da filha com o veterinário.

Derek sorriu para ele e se aproximou de um jeito como quem não sabe se abraça ou cumprimenta com um aperto de mão e no fim decidiu por nenhum dos dois, só ficou de frente para o pai de Melanie, ainda sorrindo.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou, realmente curioso, mas feliz de saber que ele não estaria na balada, onde aquele tal de Isaac certamente lhe cantaria.

- Ah, o Scott deu o seu ingresso pra Alisson e como segurar vela não faz parte dos meus dotes naturais, eu fui um cavalheiro e dei o meu ingresso pra Lydia.

- Trocar o Green Day pela Barbie. Tem certeza?

- Não vejo por esse lado. Troquei aturar Scott e Alisson se agarrando pela Mel e um pote de cookies de chocolate.

- É, essa troca eu também faria.

- Eu te dou um cookie. Mas só um, para provar a receita secreta dos Stilinski.

Stiles seguiu para a cozinha, chamando Derek para acompanha-lo. Alcançou o pote com os biscoitos ainda mornos e estendeu para que o veterinário pegasse um. Derek provou e não conseguiu conter um gemido de aprovação e uma careta que Stiles considerou no mínimo obscena. Se ele soubesse, teria filmado aquilo para poder assistir sozinho a noite.

- Isso é... perfeito! – Derek falou, esticando a mão para pegar mais um, mas ganhou um tapa ligeiro e ardido.

- Eu disse só um. Para provar. Se quiser mais, vai ter que assistir um desenho da Barbie pelo menos.

Derek abriu a boca, chocado. Nunca imaginou que Stiles pudesse ser chantagista. Olhou o pote de biscoitos, o sorriso contido de Stiles, Mel de pijama enrolada num cobertor rosa no sofá grande da sala e o relógio, que ainda marcava 18h15min. Ele só tinha que estar na reserva as 20h30min. Suspirou, dando-se por vencido.

Barbie Escola de Moda era o desenho mais bizarro que ele já havia assistido. Um guarda-roupa mágico que transforma qualquer resto de tecido em um vestido brega cheio de laços e purpurina. E Mel adorava e dizia que queria um guarda-roupa daqueles quando crescesse.

Os cookies já tinham acabado, o xerife já havia se juntado a eles na sala e agora eles decidiam se pediam pizza ou frango frito, quando o celular de Derek tocou e ele saiu para atender. Ainda faltava, quinze minutos para seu turno começar e ele estranhou que Catherine estivesse ligando.

- Algum problema? – Stiles se aproximou da sala de estar, quando viu que ele havia desligado o telefone.

- Sim. Quer dizer, não é exatamente um problema, é que é noite de lua cheia. E as lobas estão no cio e tá a maior confusão lá na reserva. É a primeira vez que conseguimos acompanhar um cio natural deles. Todos os filhotes até agora foram concebidos em cativeiro.

- Isso é um bom sinal, não é?

- É sim, um ótimo sinal. Eles estão se reintegrando, voltando a ser selvagens. A Catherine me ligou porque sabe o quanto eu quero ver isso acontecendo.

- Ah, sim... Bom, vou buscar seu casaco.

- Quer ir comigo? – Derek perguntou de supetão, sem se dar conta do que fazia.

- O quê? – Stiles parou no meio do caminho.

- É, quer ir comigo até a reserva? Temos postos de observação e câmeras de vigilância e monitoramento espalhados em toda reserva. Vai ser interessante.

Uma reserva florestal, lua cheia, Derek Hale. O que Stiles precisava decidir mesmo? Ah é, se usaria o casaco preto ou o azul marinho.

Em menos de meia hora chegaram na reserva. Stiles ia comentar que Derek precisava se lembrar que tinha um camaro e não um jato, mas o clima de euforia na reserva era tão grande e logo todos os funcionários e voluntários se aproximaram dando as últimas informações que ele acabou deixando para outra oportunidade.

Derek mostrou a ele como tudo funcionava na reserva e o levou até a sala de monitoramento. Os lobos eram equipados com chips e sensores para serem rastreados e os pontos vermelhos que piscavam na tela indicavam a posição de cada um.

O grupo mais ativo do lugar montou uma estratégia de aproximação para evitar que o lobo escolhido pela fêmea como alfa fosse interrompido ou atacado. Se isso acontecesse, talvez tivessem que recorrer ao cativeiro novamente e não era o que queriam.

Stiles se ofereceu para ficar na cabana, mas Derek negou e disse que eles iriam juntos. Seria "emocionante" segundo as palavras do veterinário.

Na reserva, Derek se movimentava com tanta desenvoltura que parecia estar em seu habitat natural. Stiles se esforçava para acompanhar o passo e quando chegaram ao posto de observação designado a eles, estava suando, sem fôlego e com as costelas doendo.

- Coloque o rosto dentro do casaco e respire. Suas costelas estão doendo porque o ar aqui fora está frio demais e o seu corpo está quente. – Derek sugeriu, a voz em tom de preocupação.

Stiles seguiu o conselho e ficou sentado no posto, ao lado de Derek que segurava um binóculo infra-vermelho. A luz da lua iluminava certeira a clareira logo a frente. A expectativa era que a fêmea seguisse para lá e o macho viesse atrás, o que de fato aconteceu uma hora e meia depois.

Stiles sentia a bunda dormente, o sono invadir seu corpo e uma vontade imensa de voltar para casa. Quando sentiu o braço de Derek apertar forte o seu ombro. Olhou para cima e o veterinário estava sorrindo, radiante.

- O que foi? – sussurrou.

- Eles conseguiram. – ele finalmente olhou para baixo – Estão acasalando. É lindo, Stiles. Depois de anos, o trabalho que os meus pais começaram, deu certo! Olha lá.

Derek esticou o binóculo para o rapaz, que levantou e não sabia o que fazer. O veterinário então se posicionou atrás dele, fez com que alinhasse seu corpo para a direção da clareira e olhasse o jovem casal de lobos acasalando.

Não tinha nada diferente de um casal de cachorros, mas ele não comentou isso. Cachorros não eram caçados e nem estavam ameaçados de extinção. Então talvez a beleza morasse naquilo ali.

Derek mexeu no celular, mandando uma mensagem para o resto do grupo, que logo respondeu e ele falou para Stiles:

- Podemos ir.

Ele seguiu na frente, já conhecendo o caminho de volta, explicando em voz baixa sobre os detalhes da vegetação, do solo, das atividades na reserva até ouvir um baque surdo e quando se virou, deu com Stiles de cara no chão.

- Você está bem? – voltou e se agachou ao lado do rapaz.

- Minha cabeça dói. E eu não sei, mas acho que to meio zonzo.

Derek direcionou a luz da lanterna para ele e se assustou. Havia um corte feio na testa de Stiles e o sangue escorria com força. Derek alcançou um lenço no bolso e pediu que Stiles segurasse para estancar o sangue até que chegassem à central da reserva.

Já no local, deixou Stiles sentado na cozinha e buscou o kit de primeiros socorros. Entregou dois comprimidos ao rapaz e esperou que ele tomasse antes de seguir com os procedimentos que não eram novidade para ele.

- Vai arder um pouco, ok? – ele falava cuidadoso, enquanto embebia uma gaze em algum líquido antisséptico.

Stiles segurou um gemido de dor quando sentiu o remédio queimar sua testa, mas uma lágrima teimosa ainda escorreu de seus olhos fechados.

Derek secou a gota com as costas da mão quente e firme e avisou a Stiles que faria a sutura. Era um veterinário, mas ali na reserva eles viviam fazendo curativos uns nos outros.

- Confia em mim, tá? Sou bom nessas coisas.

- Você é bom em muitas coisas. – Stiles se pegou murmurando sem querer. Talvez sob efeito do remédio para dor que havia ingerido.

Derek sorriu e continuou a tarefa. Pontos pequenos e próximos para diminuir as chances de ficar uma cicatriz disforme.

Depois ajudou Stiles a andar até o carro, a colocar o cinto de segurança e o levou em casa.

- Eu sei que essa noite não foi o que você esperava. Em vez de um show com uma das melhores bandas da atualidade, duas horas parado no frio para ver um lobo traçando uma loba e depois seis pontos na testa. Fico te devendo um programa descente.

- Acredite eu me diverti hoje.

- Não precisa mentir, Stiles. Foi um tédio para você.

- A parte dos lobos, sim, foi um tédio.

- E o que não foi chato então?

- Você. Você não foi chato. Valeu a pena, até os seis pontos na testa, para ver você feliz igual estava lá na reserva. Obrigado por isso.

O pai de Melanie sorriu, deu uma piscadinha para o veterinário e entrou em casa, trancando a porta atrás de si.


	7. Capítulo 7

Os dias que se seguiram após a noite na reserva foram de uma cumplicidade irritante entre Derek e Stiles e até mesmo Scott chegou a reclamar que o melhor amigo o havia trocado em definitivo.

- E aí o senhor Newman ligou porque a Toya está com berne. Eu já cansei de falar para ele que enquanto não tirar o celeiro do lado do chiqueiro e não limpar melhor o lugar, os animais continuarão doentes, mas ele não acredita em mim. – Scott comentava, enquanto repassava as anotações nas fichas de atendimento, sem olhar para o que Derek estava fazendo.

- Hum. – o outro veterinário apenas murmurou.

O tom de voz era de total falta de interesse. O que fez Scott largar as fichas e olhar para o sócio que tinha o caderno de cultura da Gazeta de Beacon Hills em mãos e olhava, atento, uma das páginas. Era estranho demais que Derek não se interessasse pelos "bernes do senhor Newman", como ele e Scott haviam batizado as ligações do fazendeiro. Eram constantes, a cada dois ou três meses. Ele nem se dava ao trabalho mais de atender as ligações. O senhor Newman não gostava dele e ele agradecia por isso. Sempre era Scott que tinha paciência para o velho homem.

Scott decidiu testar o sócio e comentou, displiscente:

- Ele disse que ela pegou pelo menos uns cinco atrás da orelha. Quer você lá hoje a tarde para remover os vermes, por volta das 18h. E disse que é para ficar pro jantar, pois Estelle vai fazer tripas de cordeiro.

- Certo. Parece perfeito!

- Derek! – Scott chamou, elevando a voz e conseguindo a atenção do sócio – Você ouviu uma palavra do que falei?

- O quê? – ele parecia aturdido.

- Eu disse que a Toya está com berne de novo.

- Normal, enquanto o velho ogro do Newman não mudar a porcaria do celeiro de perto daquele chiqueiro imundo, os cavalos vão continuar doentes.

- E ele quer que você vá lá remover e depois fique pra jantar tripas de cordeiro.

- Enlouqueceu, Scott?

- Eu não, você enlouqueceu! Falei isso tudo agora há pouco e você respondeu "perfeito". Ficou desatento o dia inteiro. Deu vacina no poodle da senhora Flinn que veio apenas tomar banho. Tá com um sorriso idiota faz dias e agora se perde nesse jornal aí e nem ouve o que falo. O que, afinal, está acontecendo com você e o que tem de tão interessante nesse jornal?

Derek sorriu, ligeiramente encabulado com as observações do amigo. Esticou o jornal e falou, coçando a nuca enquanto Scott pegava o pedaço de papel.

- É que vai ter sessão especial no cinema sexta-feira. Vão passar The Rock Horror Picture Show a meia noite.

- Ah legal! Vou avisar o Stiles, é o filme preferido dele e...

E ele finalmente entendeu, notando os ombros de Derek ficarem mais tensos à simples menção do nome do pai de Melanie.

- Espera! – ele pediu, colocando o jornal na mesa de trabalho e fechando os olhos com força – Tá rolando alguma coisa entre vocês? Estão se pegando, é?

- Não! – Derek respondeu depressa demais.

- Não? Não do tipo "não estamos mesmo nos pegando e não vamos nos pegar" ou um não do tipo "não estamos nos pegando porque ainda não tive a oportunidade"?

Derek Hale suspirou, dando-se por vencido. Sentou diante do sócio, cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa e olhou Scott com uma cara que lembrava muito bem um filhotinho abandonado.

- Eu não sei, Scott. De verdade. Tem horas que... Que eu acho que vai acontecer. Mas depois o Stiles recua e eu fico sem saber se devo ou não devo me aproximar.

- E o cinema é sua tentativa de levar ele pra um canto escuro e pegar na mão dele enquanto dividem um balde de pipoca?

- Falando assim eu fico parecendo um conquistador barato e patético. Mas não, é só que eu estou devendo um programa decente para Stiles depois do desastre que foi a última sexta na reserva.

Scott sorriu, compreensivo, mas seus olhos não escondiam uma nota de preocupação. E foi com essa mistura de sentimentos que ele falou:

- Ele vai adorar ver esse filme. Ele sempre adora ver esse filme. E não compre pipoca com manteiga. Faz mal pro estômago dele. Refrigerante é de limão, com gelo. 700ml. E um pacote de mentos de cereja. E o principal, Derek, cuide bem do coração dele. Stiles já passou coisa demais na vida. Se não quiser levá-lo a sério, não tente mais do que já tem. Ele não precisa ser usado ou magoado novamente.

Scott gostava de Derek, o achava responsável e divertido. Mas gostava mais de Stiles, e não queria ver o amigo quebrado como já o vira outras vezes. Era bom que Derek soubesse disso. Depois dos conselhos, Scott saiu da sala, deixando Derek absorto nas últimas palavras. Assimilando cada uma delas.

Na sexta-feira, Derek apareceu para buscar Stiles perto das dez da noite. Era cedo para irem ao cinema, mas ele tinha a esperança de encontrar Mel acordada. Conseguiu ainda um abraço apertado e um beijo de boa noite da garotinha que arrastava o coelho de pelúcia pela orelha e subia as escadas com o pijama de flanela, de mão dada com o pai. Dez minutos depois, Stiles descia as escadas e eles saíam de casa, rumo ao cinema, do outro lado da cidade.

- Não acredito que vou ver The Rock Horror hoje. Sabe há quanto tempo não vejo esse filme? – Stiles parecia empolgado.

- Pensei que era seu filme favorito. Deve ter visto várias vezes.

- Ah sim, eu tenho em DVD!

- Em DVD? Poxa, Stiles, era para ser uma noite legal hoje. O Scott não me disse isso. Se eu soubesse que tem o filme, tinha escolhido outra coisa pra gente...

- Derek! A graça é ver no cinema! – Stiles ria da cara de decepção que o veterinário não conseguia esconder. E sem conseguir convencê-lo com palavras, levou a mão até o joelho dele, ao lado do seu e apertou com carinho, enquanto falava – Pode acreditar, vai. Há dois anos eu quis ir em Nova York na convenção de fãs para assistir o filme no Halloween, mas o Scott disse que isso seria tão nerd quanto a vez que me vesti de jedi na Comic Con.

Hale olhou discretamente a mão pousada com suavidade em sua perna e sorriu. Queria poder largar o volante e segurar aquela mão entre as suas e esquecer cinema, pipoca e o resto do mundo. Mas em vez disso, apenas comentou:

- Você de Jedi? Mesmo? A próxima Comic Con é quando mesmo? Vou querer conferir isso pessoalmente.

Stiles riu e eles continuaram a conversar até chegarem ao cinema. Do estacionamento até a entrada não dava mais que duzentos metros de distância, mas ainda assim eles andaram próximos o bastante para que seus ombros se esbarrassem vez ou outra. Mas não se afastavam, usando o frio que era típico do fim de janeiro como desculpa.

Dentro do cinema, tiraram os casacos e Derek fez os pedidos do jeito que Scott ensinou.

- Alguém fez lição de casa? – Stiles perguntou, vendo o pacote de mentos de cereja nas mãos do veterinário.

- Ah, como dizem, perguntar não ofende.

Eles foram para a sala de projeção e pelas próximas duas horas quase não conversaram. Poucas palavras apenas para comentar uma ou outra cena. Para oferecer pipoca, para pedir licença e ir ao banheiro.

Derek, mesmo na penumbra da sala iluminada apenas pela luz da grande tela, conseguia ver a expressão extasiada de Stiles, com as cenas preferidas. Via que ele se continha para não cantar as músicas junto com o elenco e algumas das falas eram ditas em voz alta, ás vezes antes mesmo de serem ditas no filme.

Na hora de deixarem o cinema, ainda conversando sobre a lista de filmes que deveriam ver juntos, notaram o chão molhado por uma chuva gelada que continuava a cair, cada vez mais forte.

- Eu vou correndo buscar o carro. Espere aqui! – Derek avisou e já se adiantava porta a fora, quando sentiu Stiles pegar sua mão e entrelaçar seus dedos.

- Deixa de bobagem, a gente corre junto até lá! – ele sorria igual criança e puxou o veterinário, que correu com ele, sem soltarem as mãos, sentindo os pés escorregarem em algumas partes da calçada.

Chegaram rápido ao estacionamento, mas Derek não queria entrar no carro. Não queria perder a sensação de ter a mão de Stiles com a sua.

- Não vai me dizer que perdeu a chave... – Stiles gracejou, vendo que o veterinário não se movia.

- Ah, sim. Quer dizer, não, não perdi. – ele soltou a mão sentindo o calor se esvair dos dedos, alcançou a chave no bolso interno do casaco e abriu a porta do carro para que Stiles entrasse. Deu a volta e se acomodou também, dando a partida.

Dirigiu calado a maior parte do tempo, apenas ouvindo o que o rapaz dizia e concordando, como se estivesse distraído.

Quando estacionaram diante da casa dos Stilinski, Stiles soltou o cinto de segurança e virou-se de frente para Derek, indagando:

- Tem alguém aí de mau humor?

- Não! – ele respondeu depressa.

- Bom, então você é do tipo criança que fica ranzinza quando está com sono? Porque num momento estava rindo, correndo na chuva e depois ficou com essa tromba toda.

- Desculpe. – ele começou, com um sorriso contido – Não é nada disso, é só que...

- O filme foi ruim? Eu entendo, nem todo mundo é fã daquele filme. Mas nem fui eu quem escolheu. A ideia foi sua e...

E ele não falou mais nada, porque Derek calou sua boca com um beijo forte, quente, intenso. Segurava seu pescoço com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra repousava firme na cintura do outro, como se para se certificar que ele não se esquivasse.

Stiles podia sentir o coração batendo com tanta força contra o peito que não estranharia se Derek pudesse ouvir também, era como se seus ossos estivessem sendo martelados com violência. A respiração queria faltar, mas ele não ia, de modo algum, interromper aquele beijo.

Derek não conseguia pensar. Não queria pensar. Não podia pensar. Sabia que se pensasse em alguma coisa, perderia a coragem de se declarar. Agarrava-se aquele beijo, devidamente correspondido, na tentativa de não ouvir as palavras que estavam gravadas em seu subconsciente.

Sentia as mãos de Stiles também apertando seu abdômen e quando percebeu que seus próprios dedos já haviam deslizado para baixo da blusa que o rapaz vestia, ele recuou. A voz de Scott agora gritava em sua mente: "Se não quiser levá-lo a sério, não tente mais do que já tem. Ele não precisa ser usado ou magoado novamente."

- Eu... preciso ir, Stiles! Está tarde.

O rapaz franziu a testa, concordou com a cabeça e desceu do carro. E pela primeira vez naquele tempo todo em que saíam juntos, Derek arrancou o carro sem esperar que Stiles entrasse em casa.


	8. Final

O pai de Melanie passou a semana inteira sem notícia do veterinário. Tentava não fazer disso grande coisa, mas até Cake notou que ele estava mais triste e toda hora vinha se enrolar em seus pés e colocar a pata em sua perna de um jeito carinhosamente estabanado.

Ele agora conversava pouco e ficava ainda mais em casa, sempre com a filha no colo. Menos quando ela perguntava sobre Derek. Aí ele não aguentava, dava uma desculpa qualquer sem, contudo, responder a pergunta, e saía para correr.

Corria muito, em direções que ele calculava não serem capazes de cruzar com o caminho do veterinário. Corria e pensava. O que tinha feito de errado? Eles tinham um relacionamento legal, não tinham? Conversavam muito, passeavam, riam. E o beijo? Céus, o beijo havia sido perfeito! Pelo menos para ele.

Entenderia se Derek não quisesse beijá-lo novamente. Entenderia se ele dissesse que tinha confundido as coisas e que deveriam ser apenas amigos. Entenderia se ele ficasse mais distante dele por um tempo.

Ele só não entendia o sumiço. Ele não admitia o sumiço e o que parecia se tratar de um grande descaso com Mel. Não podia esquecer a amizade entre o veterinário e sua filha e tudo o que sentia era uma decepção tão grande que seu peito parecia queimar.

Quando sua relação com Isaac foi pro espaço, ele não se importou tanto assim. Pelo menos Melanie não tinha sido atingida.

Naquela sexta-feira, em especial, uma semana após o beijo, após a noite que ele considerava a mais perfeita dos últimos cinco anos, após tudo ruir com uma arrancada do camaro, ele notou o olhar de seu pai. Aquele olhar carregado de significado, com as palavras que ele ouviu várias vezes quando saía com Isaac:

- Você vai descobrir, meu filho, que pode lidar muito bem com o seu coração partido. Mas quando o dela se partir também, aí não tem nada no mundo que vai impedi-lo de sofrer.

Era isso que ele sentia agora. Esse sofrimento não por si, mas por Mel, pelas expectativas que ela criou, pelo carinho sincero que ela nutriu pelo veterinário e que agora de nada pareciam servir.

Conversou com Scott várias vezes, mas se recusava a perguntar de Derek e o amigo também não citava o nome do sócio. Era óbvio que Scott sabia o que havia acontecido. Só isso para justificar o fato de Stiles desligar o telefone na sua cara quando ouviu a voz de Derek ao fundo, falando sobre qualquer assunto da clínica.

Voltou para casa ainda em silêncio, os pensamentos tumultuando sua cabeça e a vontade de chorar que sentia agora formava um bolo na garganta que ele custava a segurar. Correu para o banheiro, abriu o chuveiro quente e entrou, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de tirar a roupa.

Sentou embaixo do chuveiro quente e depois de alguns minutos já não sabia se o que escorria em seu rosto era apenas água ou lágrimas também.

Na clínica, Derek estava em pé, parado, observando a ninhada de labradores que havia sido deixada ali para ser vacinada e vendida. Observava sem dar atenção. Fazia o que precisava ser feito de modo automático, depois de tantos anos de dedicação profissional ao extremo, ele não precisava pensar muito para agir.

E era justamente o que ele queria: não pensar. Porque se deixasse o cérebro livre para pensar, acabaria pensando em Stiles e em tudo o que tinham vivido até ali. Não era muito se comparado a tudo o que passou ao lado de Jackson. Anos de relacionamento X meses de amizade. E no fim das contas, esses poucos meses pareciam bem mais intensos e cheios de significado do que o resto.

Ele só não sabia lidar com o tamanho do sentimento que tinha dentro de si. Porque tinha certeza do que queria, do que precisava. Essa semana longe de Stiles, de Mel, de Cake, das conversas sérias com o xerife, foi tão vazia que ele sentia como se ela nem sequer houvesse existido. Um buraco no tempo.

E ele também não sabia o que fazer. Como fazer as coisas acontecerem. Com Stiles ele não podia apenas viver um dia após o outro e ver no que ia dar.

Balançou a cabeça e se abaixou perto do cercado onde os cachorros estavam pegando um deles no colo.

- É igualzinho ao Cake esse aí. – Scott comentou, tirando Derek do torpor.

Mencionar Cake deu um choque de realidade nele, que automaticamente devolveu o animal para o cercado.

- Eu comprei uma câmera, sabia? Não quero nunca mais perder as expressões da Mel. A carinha dela quando viu o Cake a primeira vez... Nunca a vi tão emocionada assim. Acho que só quando for conhecer a Bela e a Fera no meio do ano. Stiles prometeu que a levaria para a Disney.

Derek ia saindo da sala, quando Scott o segurou:

- Pode parar de fugir, por favor? Não vai adiantar, Derek.

- Do que você está falando, Scott?

- De você, fazendo de conta que nenhum deles existe. Quando está estampado na sua testa a falta que eles fazem para você.

- Você me pediu que não machucasse o coração do Stiles, lembra? – a voz saiu mais agressiva do que precisava, mas Scott não se importou, sabia que a raiva não era para ele – É o que estou tentando fazer.

- E pelo visto está funcionando muito bem. Stiles agora não sai de casa para nada além de correr no parque e você também me parece muito feliz, com essa expressão de vaso de planta.

- O que você quer que eu faça, Scott? Que eu corra até lá e diga que eu sou um idiota, que gosto dele e que quero fazer as coisas do jeito certo? Porque é isso que ele merece, sabe? Não um cara idiota que não dá o valor que ele inteiro merece, como aquele babaca do bar fez.

- Ele inteiro?

- Sim, inteiro. Porque não dá pra separar o Stiles do pai e da Mel. E agora do Cake.

- É isso que você quer fazer? – Scott devolveu a pergunta, com um sorriso contido, quase sábio.

Derek abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido com o som do telefone. Scott ergueu o dedo, pedindo um minuto, e quando atendeu, sua expressão passou de atento, para preocupado e em seguida para desorientado.

- Estou indo para aí!

Scott pegou as chaves do carro e já saía da clínica, quando Derek perguntou:

- O que aconteceu?

- A Mel. – ele respirou fundo – Caiu da escada. Vou para o hospital ficar com o Stiles.

A cor sumiu do rosto de Derek e só cinco minutos depois que Scott havia saído com o carro é que ele pareceu compreender a situação.

Melissa McCall forçava Stiles a beber um calmante no corredor do hospital de Beacon Hills no momento em que Scott chegou ao local.

- Se não beber isso agora, mocinho, vou proibir você de entrar para vê-la! – ela dizia autoritária, mas ainda o chamando com aquele tom de voz de quando ele e Scott ainda estavam no jardim de infância.

- Mãe! – Scott chamou – O que houve?

Ele se aproximou o bastante para abraçar o amigo e encarou a mãe esperando pela resposta.

- Melanie caiu da escada, teve uma concussão e abriu o pulso. Nada grave, Scott. Nossa menininha vai ficar ótima, mas precisa ficar em observação porque ficou cinco minutos inconsciente. Agora, por favor, vigie esse pai neurótico. Acho que o Stiles vai dar mais trabalho que a Mel. Ela está no quarto com o xerife.

Scott assentiu e conduziu Stiles para o quarto, já mais calmo e meio sonolento.

- Sou um pémisso pai, Scott. – ele falava, a língua enrolada.

- Você é o quê?

- Um pémisso, sabe? Ruim demais.

- Péssimo, Stiles! – Scott sorria, lembrando de como o amigo sempre enrolava a língua quando estava bêbado.

- Isso aí! Até você sabe disso!

- Não acho que você seja um péssimo pai, Stiles.

- Eu sou! Eu devia estar com ela, pra ela não cair. Mas em vez disso eu estava chorando embaixo do chuveiro porque levei um pé na bunda. Isso não é coisa que se faça.

- Stiles! Pode parar com essa idiotice. Você não levou um pé na bunda, você não é um péssimo pai. Você vai entrar nesse quarto agora e dormir. E depois que acordar mais calmo e mais lúcido, a gente vai conversar.

- Você está verde, Scott. Você não devia ficar verde. Verde não combina com você!

- Ótimo! – Scott murmurou enquanto arrastava Stiles para a cadeira no quarto em que Melanie estava e ia dar um beijo na sobrinha, explicando que o pai dela estava sedado.

Duas horas depois, Stiles abriu os olhos, ouvindo ainda ao longe o som da risada da filha. O melhor som do mundo na opinião dele. Quando conseguiu focar a visão, observou Mel conversando animada com a médica que a atendia e brincava, descontraída, com o estetoscópio. Vendo que ele tinha acordado, a menina gritou, feliz:

- Pai! Olhe, eu sou a Doutora Brinquedos! – e com a voz desafinada, ela cantarolou a música de abertura do desenho.

Stiles esfregou o rosto com as mãos, levantou da poltrona e foi até a médica, que tratou de acalmá-lo.

- Sr. Stilinski, Mel está ótima. O pulso foi enfaixado e deve ficar assim por umas duas semanas. Mas fora isso ela está perfeita. Fizemos radiografias e outros exames e nenhuma alteração foi encontrada. Sua filha é uma menina linda e saudável.

Ele respirou, aliviado, e sorriu para a menina que tentava examinar o avô, auscultando o coração dele na bochecha.

- O senhor poderá leva-la para casa amanhã cedo. – a médica completou, com um sorriso sincero.

- Ótimo! Só não me chame de senhor. Senhor Stilinski é o meu pai e eu já me sinto velho o bastante sendo pai solteiro, pra ser chamado de senhor. – ele se permitiu brincar com a médica que agora parecia sorrir mais ainda.

Ela ia responder, mas Mel gritou mais alto ainda, interrompendo a conversa:

- DEREK! Você veio me ver!

Ela teria saltado da cama se o avô não a tivesse detido. Stiles virou na direção da porta e sentiu a garganta fechar. Derek estava ali, parado, flores cor de rosa na mão direita. Um sorriso terno para a menina, mas quando seus olhos pousaram na médica simpática e sorridente, ele podia ser facilmente comparado a um lobo raivoso.

- Oi, docinho! – ele foi até a cama, dando um beijo carinhoso na testa da menina – É claro que eu vim te ver. Mas se eu estiver atrapalhando – e ele olhou de Stiles para a médica – posso voltar mais tarde.

- Você nunca atrapalha, Derek! – Mel quem respondeu com aquele tom de quase adulta que ela usava ás vezes – Meu pai sempre diz que você nunca atrapalha.

O veterinário olhou para Stiles que ainda estava tenso ao vê-lo ali. Não sabia o que pensar daquela visita, mas assentiu com um gesto discreto de cabeça.

- Bom, Stiles, vou buscar o receituário da Mel. Ela vai precisar de alguns analgésicos para aguentar a dor no pulso nos primeiros dias. Com licença! – a médica saiu do quarto e se Mel não tivesse a mania de falar mais do que a Oprah, o silêncio ia imperar no ambiente.

Scott se aproximou de Derek, que estava sentado na cama junto com Mel e apertou o ombro do sócio, sussurrando em seu ouvido "não se esqueça do que você quer". Deu um beijo em Mel, um abraço em Stiles e foi embora.

O Xerife também saiu dali para buscar um pijama para a neta que passaria a noite no hospital e para alimentar Cake, que havia ficado sozinho na casa dos Stilinski.

- Derek, você ainda não me deu minhas flores! – Melanie chamou, apontando para o pequeno buquê que o veterinário segurava.

Ele riu, pela primeira vez naquela semana, aquele riso fácil que só tinha quando estava com os Stilinski.

- Verdade! Falta de cavalheirismo a minha. – ele disse, mas sem entregar as flores para a menina – É que essas flores eu não trouxe para visitar você. Eu trouxe para lhe pedir desculpas, Mel. Por ter sumido esses dias todos.

- Ah eu desculpo, Derek! Senti saudade de você. E o Cake também. E o meu pai então, ficou insuportável.

- Isso não vai acontecer mais, Mel. Eu prometo.

Stiles acompanhava a conversa, de cabeça baixa. Tentava, em vão, controlar as batidas de seu coração e dizia para si mesmo, em voz baixa, como um mantra, que nada daquilo significava alguma coisa para eles. Era apenas Derek sendo a pessoa admirável, incapaz de magoar os sentimentos de uma criança, que ele sempre pensou que fosse.

- E eu queria fazer alguma coisa para compensar. Tipo, aquele passeio que eu falei para você antes...

- Dois dias só para a gente?

- Acho que dois dias não vão dar. – ele falou, olhando inseguro para Stiles que agora encarava o veterinário com uma expressão desconfiada – A Disney é grande demais para se conhecer em dois dias.

Os olhos da menina pareciam saltar das órbitas e ela levou as duas mãozinhas à boca, chocada, espantada, surpresa. O sorriso que se formou a seguir, amoleceu o coração de Stiles que sorriu junto com ela.

- Você está falando sério? Eu e você na Disney? E meu pai? Ele vai com a gente né? Ele PRECISA conhecer o Pateta.

- Bom, isso vai depender se você vai aceitar meu outro pedido.

- Outro? O que você quer me pedir agora, Derek? – a voz dela ainda revelava a excitação com a ideia de viajar para a Disney.

Derek Hale então levantou da cama, alongou o pescoço, respirou fundo e se ajoelhou, ao lado da garota, entregando, finalmente, o buquê de flores para ela enquanto perguntava:

- Melanie Stilinski, a senhorita me aceita como namorado do seu pai?

- Rá! – ela gritou, ajoelhando na cama e olhando para o pai com a cara mais feliz do mundo – Eu te disse que ele te amava, pai! Eu não disse? Eu disse, Derek, que você amava o meu pai, mas ele não queria acreditar em mim. Viu, pai? Eu tinha razão! Ele te ama! E eu amo também! Amo vocês dois. E vou amar você namorando o meu pai! Pai, você quer namorar o Derek, né?

Agora eram dois pares de olhos ansiosos, voltados na direção de Stiles que não sabia o que responder. Os segundos seguintes passados em silêncio foram uma agonia para Derek. Stiles respirou fundo, encarou os dois e respondeu:

- Não posso responder isso agora.

Ele saiu do quarto e parou no corredor, as mãos tremendo e uma vontade de correr dali para qualquer lugar. Sentia seu coração descompassado e sabia que tudo o que queria ouvir tinha sido dito naquele quarto, mas ele não conseguia simplesmente sorrir e dizer que sim, queria namorar Derek Hale.

- Você não gosta de mim? – a voz do veterinário ao lado dele o fez erguer os olhos.

- Não foi isso o que eu disse.

Derek deu mais um passo a frente, ficando a menos de 10 centímetros de encostar seu corpo ao de Stiles.

- Tem razão, você não disse nada. Eu só não sei o que isso significa.

- Você deveria saber melhor que eu, afinal ficou uma semana inteira sem dizer nada também.

Pronto, a acusação saiu com toda a mágoa e tristeza que o rapaz carregava dentro de si todos aqueles dias. E só então Derek teve a noção exata do quanto havia sido um idiota.

- Eu não queria, sabe? Me afastar... Ficar longe, esses dias foi... meu mecanismo de defesa.

- E você estava se defendendo do quê exatamente? De mim? Porque olha, eu realmente tenho o físico de quem pode apanhar de um mosquito, então coloco medo em qualquer um. Ou então da Mel, aquela fofura toda dela pode dar alergia.

Derek não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. A vontade que sentia era de puxar Stiles para um abraço e não soltar mais. Mas apenas puxou o rosto dele para que o encarasse e respondeu:

- Estava me defendendo disso, dessa falta que eu sinto de você o tempo todo, mesmo quando você está do meu lado. Da vontade de ver a Mel todos os dias, de ver a carinha dela amassada quando ela acorda de manhã, com preguiça de ir para a escola. Da sensação de ser bem recebido quando chego na sua casa e seu pai me convida para o jantar e para assistir ao jogo de baseball. Estava me defendendo de querer ficar com você, com vocês todos, do jeito que eu sei que você merece. Eu só não entendi antes que eu estava me defendendo de querer ficar com você do jeito que eu também mereço e preciso. Entendeu?

- Você precisa de mim? Da Mel? E do meu pai também? – a voz dele era baixa.

- Sim, Stiles. Eu preciso. Disso tudo. Todos os dias.

- Não vai dar, Derek.

- Anh? Como assim? – a voz saiu estrangulada, como se ele tivesse recebido um soco no estomago.

- Você não mencionou o Cake. Acho que a Mel não vai admitir viver sem ele.

E agora era o pai da menina quem sorria para o veterinário e estendia a mão para segurar a dele, selando assim, de um jeito discreto o início do relacionamento dos dois.

Um mês depois, o xerife Stilinski olhava satisfeito uma foto enviada pelo correio. Melanie sobre os ombros de Derek, que estava de mão dada com Stiles, diante do Castelo da Cinderela, na Disney. Pegou uma caneta e anotou atrás "primeira viagem da família Sterek" e colocou num porta retrato sobre sua mesa na delegacia.


End file.
